Stitch's Close Call
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: In a tragic turn of events, a few months after the battle with Dark End, Stitch becomes deathly ill with a common Earth virus. But to everyone's horror, Jumba can't seem to cure it. Will Stitch make it? Or will everyone have to say goodbye to their loving blue alien?


It was a typical day at Newtown. The sun was shining, there was a slight tropical breeze from the ocean, and Yuna was in a rush to get to school on time. She and Stitch had slept in. Again. "Come on Stitch!" she shouted, strapping on her helmet and waiting for her blue friend to start pedaling her ride. "Never fear, the master of cycling is here!" he replied, hopping on the tricycle and zooming off, causing a yelp from Yuna. "Come on Stitch! We need to be there soon!" Yuna pressured. Stitch narrowed his eyes in motivation and went faster.

Meanwhile at the school, Jessica, Toriko, and Makiko were conversing, slowly heading up to the school. "Well I don't know about you guys, but this hair band looks great with my outfit. I guess you could say it 'ties' everything together" Jessica said. It was silent for a moment, a soft breeze passing by the three. Toriko and Makiko were making sour faces when Jessica cleared her throat. Then they burst out into fake laughter. "That was a good one!" Toriko said first. "I think I'm going to pee my pants, that was so funny!" Makiko said after.

Just then, a shout rained out from Hiroman. "Look out!" He yelled as a soccer ball went flying towards the three girls. They screamed and ducked, and the ball flew right over their heads. But at the same moment, Stitch and Yuna arrived, coming to an abrupt halt. Stitch saw the soccer ball heading for Yuna and jumped to push her out of the way. "Yuna!" he cried. She looked in time to see the ball and braced herself for impact. Stitch was quicker, however, and took the hit in the face, headbutting the ball back to the field.

Stitch on the other hand, was knocked back from the force into a nearby pile of mud. "Stitch!" Yuna said, running over to see if her friend was hurt. She grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone. The front half of his body was covered in mud, including his face. He blinked and shook his body, sending some mud everywhere. Yuna blocked the spray with her hands. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm fluffy!" Stitch replied with a smile, arms out trying to show off his blue, and unharmed body.

Yuna laughed. "I don't know about _that_ anymore Stitch. You're covered in mud!" she said between laughs. Stitch looked down to see that he was in fact caked in mud. "Details" he replied. Hiroman then ran over to the two of them. "Sorry Stitch, one of the guys went for the goal and I tried to block it". "It's ok" Stitch said with a smile. First bell went off. "Oh! I got to get to class Stitch. I'll see you after school" Yuna said. She took off her helmet and set it on the tricycle before running off. She paused and turned back towards her dirty best friend. "Oh, and go take a bath!" she called out.

Stitch's ears fell, and his face went unamused. He stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the favor before second bell went off. Then she went back to running. Stitch remained holding a pouty face before getting back on the tricycle and riding off. It had been a few months since the Dark End incident, and all was quiet. Hamsterviel and Delia were imprisoned, and no other threat loomed around the corner. At the capture of Hamsterviel, all of Jumba's experiments were returned to him, courtesy of the Grand Councilwoman. Her only condition was that they were not to be used for anything bad.

Stitch, although pouty, was content with his life. He had thought his life was meaningless when Lilo had left him, and everyone else had found their calling, but when he met Yuna, she brought him back. It made him wonder if there were more out there like his two best friends. More lonely people looking for a 626 of their own. Stitch wondered, but wasn't going to leave his immediate family to find out. All was peaceful in life. Little to everyone's knowledge, that was soon to change. On his ride back home, Stitch spotted something twinkling in the sunlight on the cliffs.

He pulled the tricycle to a stop to look at it. It was a silver necklace with a pink-jeweled cursive Y on it. He picked it up and looked around for someone who could have lost it. He got up to retrieve the small necklace. "Well, no use in letting it go to waste" he mumbled to himself. A habit he picked up from his creator. He walked over to the edge and picked up the sparkly thing. Stitch smiled, knowing that his best friend would love it.

But as he was admiring the bejeweled piece of jewelry, the ground below him began to crack and shift. The small movements caused the blue alien to freeze, his back hairs standing on edge. He looked behind him to see the small ledge he was on about to fall. "Smitik" he said as the ledge gave out and he fell. He smacked into the water and instantly began to sink. He thrashed until he got to the bottom, where he began to hop over to the cliff side, climbing back up. He gasped in a breath of air when he breached the surface, and moved to climb back up.

The only problem was when he got past the rocky area, there was only dirt. And he was soaking wet, which turned the dirt into mud. He slipped and fell back into the water, having to repeat the process over and over again. At one point, he accidentally breathed in salt water, causing him to choke for a minute before coughing it back out. But never once did he let go of his new gift for his best friend.

It took most of the day, but he finally made it back to the top where he jumped back from the edge of the cliffs and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He coughed out any remaining seawater, his lungs aching strangely, but passed it off as normal. He laid there, with only one thought in mind. One he voiced quietly. "Dunga haga bla bla". Once he was rested enough, he sat back up and looked at his prize once more. Which reminded him: "Chuuta! Time to pick up Yuna!" he shouted, jumping up and zooming off, still soaking in water. Back at school, Yuna was starting to worry. "Stitch is never _this_ late. Where could he be?" she asked, waiting outside the school. Her worries were soothed however, when a few minutes later, Stitch zoomed in on the tricycle.

Yuna thought he would crash into her, so she prepared for impact, but was only met with a face full of dirt. Stitch screeched to a halt, once again gasping for breath. He leaned forward on the bike, panting. "Nailed it!" he said between breaths. "Stitch.." Yuna began to scold, coughing a few times. She was going to continue, but she could see how tired he looked. "We'll talk about this later, why don't we go home for now". "Ih" he agreed tiredly. She put on her helmet and got on. Stitch then began pedaling the two home.

It was quiet, but Yuna was looking at her best friend with more worry. She noticed how tired he was and the fact that his fur was soaking in some areas. She decided to wait until they got home. And when they did, Stitch fell to the ground with a dramatic sigh. Yuna knelt down in front of him. "You ok Stitch?" she asked, watching him take deep breaths. He gave a thumbs up. "Never better". Yuna moved to lean on her side. "You could've fooled me" she replied. "What happened?" she continued.

Stitch wanted to save the surprise for later, but knew Yuna could tell when he was lying or hiding something. So he held up the still sparkling necklace, sitting up. "Found this by the cliffs and went to get it for you, but fell off. Spent all day trying to get back up" Stitch said, exhaustion clear in his voice. Yuna gasped at the gift, taking it in her hands. "Wow" she breathed. "It's beautiful" she commented, playing around with the sparkling Y. She smiled and looked to her wiped, but grinning best friend. Although still wet, she picked him up and gave him a hug. "I love it Stitch, I really do, but this looks expensive. I'm sure whoever lost it really wants it back".

Stitch's ears fell, but he still smiled. His best friends was right, as usual. "But, until we find who lost it, how about we hang onto it?". He gave a large nod with an "Ih" to that as a reply. Yuna put on the necklace and stood to go inside. She had some homework to get done. Stitch followed her with the hopes of drying off and a nice, long nap. He was truly wiped. "How about I make you some food. You look like you could use the energy" Yuna asked. She expected Stitch to perk up with excitement, or do a backflip, or something normal when food was mentioned. But to her utter surprise, none of that came.

In truth, Stitch swallowed too much salt water and wasn't feeling all that good. All the exercise didn't help him at all. He yawned in reply and just plopped on the couch, out in seconds. She sat down next to him, rubbing the fur on his back. "I suppose 8 hours of trying to swim and climb would do that to anyone" Yuna spoke. She pulled back her hand, now drenched in water and decided he needed to be dried off before anything. So without any hesitation, she stood and grabbed his shower towel. She ran back over and gently began to dry him off.

He subconsciously began to purr and cuddle into her. To him, she felt really warm. Yuna did her best not to giggle. To her, Stitch was really adorable in moments like these. When he was no longer soaking, she set him on a pillow and went to start her homework. Something that made her bored _really_ quickly. She noticed how quiet it was when Stitch was sleeping and decided to take her homework somewhere else. Or to a certain evil genius who could offer help. She would enjoy a ride there, but Stitch was so worn out. She could live without a ride.

She packed her things and took one last look at her best friend. He was curled in a small ball, much like a cat or dog would be. She smiled at the image and took out a camera to capture the image. Then she left quietly to Jumba and Pleakley's house. At the mention, Pleakley was cleaning around the house, as usual. "Hmm, such a lovely day for cleaning" Pleakley spoke with a duster in hand. "Clean a little here, clean a little there, oh! I see you there hiding from me!" he went on in a sing song voice.

Yuna walked in at that very moment. "Hey Pleakley" she called. "Oh, hello there Yuna" he replied. He looked to see if Stitch was around, but no sign of him. He thought that was strange. "Where's the Little Monster at?" he asked, walking up to her. "Oh, he had a long day of climbing up a cliff and falling back into water, so he's asleep right now". She said. "Aww" Pleakley replied. "But check out what he found!" Yuna piped up, excited. She picked up the charm on her necklace and showed it to Pleakley.

"Oh wow, it's so shiny and pretty!" he replied, just as excited. "I know. I plan to give it back to whoever lost it, but I'm hanging on to it until we find them. Isn't it neat?" she asked. "I would say so. Shame, if it was me who found it, I would keep it to myself!" Pleakley exclaimed. Yuna laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty, but I figured whoever lost it might be missing it". Pleakley patted her shoulder and went back to cleaning. "Say, where's Jumba? I wanted to see if he could help me with my homework" Yuna asked. "Oh Jumba? He went to visit an old friend of his. Said something about needing some evil genius company instead of me. His loss I say!" Pleakley replied.

Yuna's face fell. "Aww, that sucks. I was really hoping he'd be here to help me with my fractions" she said. "Hmm, well I'm no evil genius, but maybe I can help some" Pleakley offered. Yuna looked unsure, but sat down countless. Some help was better than no help, right? It was rocky, but Pleakley actually _did_ help her. Maybe not the way she was hoping for, but it got her homework done so she couldn't complain. It was sunset by the time she got home, and Tigerlily was on the couch watching some drama. Stitch hadn't moved since she had left.

"Hey Tigerlily" Yuna greeted, setting her backpack on a chair. "Where have you been?" Tigerlily asked, a hit of impatience in her voice. "Oh, at Jumba's and Pleakley's. I needed some help with my math" she answered, sitting down next to a sleeping Stitch. She began to stroke his back as he slept, causing him to curl more into himself and purr. Both Tigerlily and Yuna gave amused smiles. Yuna looked at the TV and faked gagged. A girl and a boy were gushing out each other's love for the other. It was too mushy for her taste. Yuna decided cooking was better than watching a couple make out, so she got up and began to make dinner.

"Was there anything you wanted for dinner?" Yuna asked her cousin. She just shrugged. Yuna decided to make sushi. Again. It was one of the few things she was good at making. Especially because there was never any leftovers to go bad in the fridge. Anything she and Tigerlily didn't finish, Stitch normally would. It took a half an hour to make enough of each different roll, but when it was done, she was very hungry. "Ok, dinner's ready" she said. Tigerlily got up to see what was made and smiled evilly to see her favorite kind of sushi in the mix. "Stitch!" Yuna called. While Tigerlily didn't wait for anyone, Yuna walked over to the couch where Stitch was resting.

She shook him a little. "Stitch, come on dinner's ready" she said softly. He just groaned and turned the other way. "..naga hungry" he said softly. That set off a few warning bells in Yuna's mind. Stitch was _always_ hungry. And she meant, **always**. "You're not hungry? Are you feeling ok Stitch?" she asked. She checked his temperature, but he didn't feel feverish. He nodded. "..m'okay" he mumbled. Yuna didn't believe him, but knew he'd eat when he woke up. "Ok, but food will be in the fridge when you change your mind" she said, standing up.

The two ate their fill, and Yuna cleaned up afterwards, putting away whatever was left. "I don't believe it" Tigerlily spoke. "What?" "Stitch actually chose not to eat. I never thought I'd live to see the day" she commented. In Yuna's mind, her cousin made a valid point. Even when he was tired, Stitch would never pass up a chance for food. It worried her greatly. "He's just really tired. He said he spent all day climbing, and falling into water. I think that would make anyone wiped" she said, hiding her concern. Tigerlily just shrugged. "Whatever you say".

It wasn't long after that that they both cousins retired to sleep. Yuna put on her PJs and took down her hair. She took the job of carrying Stitch up to his bed. She had never seen him so tired. 'Stop worrying Yuna. He'll be back to his old self by morning. He always is' she thought. She still rubbed her face into his soft fur, enjoying the comfort he always brought her. She set him down on his couch, and went to her bed. Yawning, she turned off the light and went to sleep. Her worries still remained heavy in her mind, though.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and like normal, Yuna slept in. Her worries of her friend were forgotten as she needed to be up and at school soon. She was too caught up in her panic that she didn't realize how Stitch had a slight cough. "Stitch wake up! We're going to be late!" She shouted. He coughed and rubbed his head, sliding off the couch. "Come on Stitch, we have to go!" She yelled yanking his arm. Stitch yelped. "Ok! Ok! I'm coming" he said. He took slow hops to the tricycle, trying to ignore the small headache he had. He didn't even put on his helmet.

Yuna threw hers on and hopped on the tricycle. It was a slow start, but with some pushing on Yuna's end, they made it to school by second bell. "Thanks Stitch, I'll see you after school!" Yuna shouted, running off. Stitch gave her a small glare before going to see Jumba and Pleakley. He was a little moody because he wasn't feeling well. When he arrived there, Jumba was still gone. "Yeah, he said he'd be back in a few days, why?" Pleakley asked. Stitch coughed. It was a little hoarse. Pleakley looked a little worried, walking over to feel his forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever which is good. You probably caught a cold or something"

Stitch nodded. He'd never gotten sick before, so he didn't really know what to do. That's why he went to see Jumba, but since he wasn't here, Stitch just hopped on the couch and laid down. "Pleakley?" Stitch asked. "Yeeese?" "Can you pick up Yuna today? Naga want to move a lot". Pleakley put a finger to his chin. "Well, I don't have anything else to do today. Sure, why not". Stitch smiled. "Taka". Stitch closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Another day of school passed for Yuna, and she had to ask herself once again why she bothered rushing in the mornings.

She was talking to Dolores when Pleakley walked up to them. "Oh, Hey Pleakley. What are you doing here?". "Oh, the Little Monster wasn't feeling well, so I came to get you". Yuna's eyes widened. "He's not feeling well?" She shared a glance with Dolores who just shrugged and walked off. "Yeah, I think he caught a cold". Yuna looked down feeling a little guilty. Looking back, she recalled how Stitch was coughing when he woke up, and how they made it to school a little later than they normally would've. Heck, he didn't even grab something to eat before they left, edible or not.

Pleakley talked to her the whole way back, but she was too worried to say anything. When they got to the house, she ran inside and saw Stitch on the couch. He was asleep, much like yesterday. This time however, he would cough every so often. She rubbed his back. "Gee, I hope he's not coming down with something serious" she voiced. Pleakley just gave Stitch a pat on the head. "Relax, the Little Monster has never gotten sick before. Jumba made it so that if he were to ever get sick, it would be with something common like a cold. No need to worry, he'll be back to causing trouble in no time" He said.

That didn't make Yuna feel any better. "Oh, alright. But can we let Jumba know? Just incase?" she asked. "Alright, but don't be disappointed when he says the same thing" Pleakley said. He went upstairs, and after a small, internal debate, Yuna picked up Stitch and followed. Pleakley was looking at Jumba's computer, pressing a few buttons every now and then. Stitch shifted in Yuna's hold, but stayed asleep. He coughed. Eventually Pleakley got the computer working and sent a call to Jumba's ship. After the fourth call, he finally picked up.

"Unless is emergency, please to stop calling Jumba" he spoke. It looked like he just got up. Pleakley huffed. "Well, I told Yuna it wasn't an emergency, but she wanted me to call you" "And what is being so important that Jumba is needed?" "That the Little Monster caught a cold". "626 has caught cold?" Jumba asked. He was a little surprised, but not worried. "Yeah, it started yesterday. He fell off a cliff into water and spent basically all day trying to climb back up. He was pretty exhausted when he came and got me, and when we got home he just slept. He didn't even want to wake up for food!" Yuna piped up.

Jumba rubbed his chin in thought. "Yeah. So far the Little Monster only has a cough, but Yuna thinks he's coming down with something bad" Pleakley spoke. "Wake him up. Jumba wants to be seeing how he feels". Yuna nodded and began shaking him. "Stitch? Stitch wake up" she said softly. He groaned and swatted her arm away lightly. "Leave me alone" he said, coughing right after. Yuna shook him a little more this time. "Jumba wants to talk to you". He groaned again, but opened his eyes. He blinked and held his head.

He looked around the room before looking up at the screen. "Gaba?" he spoke with a hoarse voice. "626 is not feeling well, yes?" Stitch rubbed his eyes and yawned, nodding. "What is not feeling well". "Meega head hurt, and throat scratchy" he replied, coughing right after. "Is stomach bothering 626 at all?" Jumba asked again. "Little bit" he mumbled in reply. "Bah, is just being cold. No need to be worrying. All 626 needs is rest and maybe some soup" Jumba said. Hearing it from Jumba eased Yuna's mind very much. "Alright, thanks Jumba. When do you think you'll be getting home?".

"Will be staying for a few more days". "Alright, thanks Jumba". He smiled in return. "Get some rest 626". Stitch, however was fast asleep. Jumba pressed a button and the screen went blank. "See, what did I tell you? It's just a cold" Pleakley said. Yuna just shrugged, running her hands through the fur on his chest. "Well then, let's get you home and get some soup. Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't need to be up early" Yuna spoke to Stitch, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Well, thanks for the help Pleakley". Pleakley smiled. "Sure, anytime. Let me know how he is tomorrow". Yuna grabbed her bag off the couch with a grateful nod, and made her way back home with Stitch in her arms. When they got home, she set him on the couch, on the exact same pillow as yesterday, and went to make him a chicken noodle soup. She snacked on leftover sushi from the night before as she did. Since she was home before Tigerlily, she put on her favorite show: New Town Wide. She and Stitch loved all of the food related shows. It didn't take long to make chicken noodle soup, so it was no surprise that she was done within a half an hour.

"Alright Stitch, I made you some soup" she said as she walked into the living room with a decent sized bowl. She set it down on the coffee table in front of her when Stitch remained asleep. Sitting down next to him, she brought him into her lap and began to shake him awake again. "Stitch, come on you need to eat _something_ " she pressed. He peeked a drowsy eye open at her. She looked worried. He sighed and sat up slowly, head pounding. He held it softly as she reached forward for the soup. She supported it as he began to eat it slowly. Human pace, actually. She rubbed his back as he ate.

'Poor Stitch. He looks really miserable' Yuna thought. He ate about half of the soup before leaning back on his best friend. Yuna set the bowl back on the table in front of them, leaning back with Stitch in her lap. He nestled into her stomach, getting comfortable. Yuna just stroked his back as she watched her show. Homework can wait until later, right now her family needed her. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Tigerlily came home around 7, rolling her eyes at Stitch's predicament. She thought he was faking it for attention, as he had no fever.

Yuna was mad at her for thinking such a thing, but held her tongue, as Tigerlily could shut her down real quick. Afternoon came and went, and soon it was time for bed. Yuna, however, didn't fall asleep so soon. Her mind was full of unspoken arguments and doubt. 'What if he _is_ faking it?' she thought. 'I mean, it _is_ a way to get people to do what you want for them'. Yuna sighed and rolled on her back, looking over at Stitch. He was curled back into a cat position, sound asleep. She could see each individual breath, hearing a cough or two every so often. He couldn't fake a cough like that, so she went to bed with her mind at ease. But uneasy still, as she had a bad feeling.

* * *

Hours pass, and Stitch wakes up to an ache in his stomach. One that's traveled up his throat. He struggled to get up because every movement caused his stomach and his chest more distress. He got off his couch, holding his mouth with both paws as he ran to the bathroom to throw up. He lost track of time, but his nausea wouldn't go away. He threw up until only bile came out and up until he was dry heaving. He lightly pounded the toilet seat, not even making a dent. Flushing it, Stitch let himself collapse to the floor, shivering.

'When did it get so cold?' he thought. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and curled into himself. He coughed, a cough that sent spikes through his chest, trying to sleep, but the floor was far too cold. Willing himself up, he grabbed onto a cabinet and stumbled up, almost falling over again. His head pounded and he whined, crawling back on all fours to his and Yuna's shared room. He wobbled and swayed the whole way back. He got over to Yuna's closet, barely holding himself up. He put on his old, blue onesie from when he lived in Hawaii and also grabbed his old plush turtle.

This time when he fell, he laid there for a few seconds to let his stomach stop turning. No matter what he did, his head seemed to pound though. He dragged himself up to Yuna's bed and crawled under the covers with her. He was shivering uncontrollably, so everything around him was freezing. He cuddled up to Yuna and let himself fall back into a restless sleep. Jumba said it was just a cold, but Stitch was beginning to believe otherwise.

* * *

Morning came slowly, and by habit, Yuna got up fairly early. What she didn't expect was for Stitch to be in bed with her. "Ahh!" She screamed, falling out of bed. "Ouch!" she said, rubbing her bottom. Standing back up she was about to yell at Stitch, but looking at him, she couldn't bring herself to. His fur was at least two shades lighter, and even in his onesie, he was shivering like mad. She had rarely seen him in his onesie, let alone holding his small, stuffed turtle. She gasped softly. "Oh Stitch…" she said softly.

Colds could give small fevers, but one look at her friend and she knew this wasn't a cold. She could just tell. Climbing back into bed, she shook him awake. "Stitch? Stitch, come on, you need to get up!" she pleaded. Stitch just squeezed his head with a whine. "Stitch wake up!" Yuna tried again, a little louder this time. Both of Stitch's eyes opened, but they weren't their healthy black. They had a tinge of grey to them. Yuna was stroking the back of his head when the last thing she expected for him to do happened. He _burst_ into tears.

He whined and curled more into himself. "...naga wanna be sick anymore….make it stop! Naga sick, make it stop!" he cried, whining in a heartbreaking manner. One could mistake him for a child. Yuna swore her heart was breaking. "No, no Stitch, shhh, it's ok, I'm here" she soothed, wrapping him in her blanket, and picking him up. He cried into her shoulder, trembling like a frightened child. "...make it stop, naga feel good…" he whined. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, it's ok, just...just go back to sleep Stitch" Yuna said softly. She was struggling to hold her own tears back.

It took awhile, but eventually, Stitch cried himself to sleep. Yuna never let go of him until she was sure he was fast asleep. When he was, she laid him back down and rushed to put her clothes on. This was serious in her mind. She never saw Stitch cry until now, and it broke her heart. Not when he was betrayed, not when he was hurt. Not even when she herself disowned their friendship. Only when facing his cousin Remmy did he cry, and that wasn't even his fault! When she was dressed, she picked him up gently, and rushed to Jumba and Pleakley's house.

When Yuna arrived, she didn't wait for Pleakley to answer the door, she barged right in. "Pleakley! Pleakley, he's getting worse!" she cried. Seeing as he was in her arms, Stitch grabbed his ears and whined. The noise made the thumping in his head worse. "Pleakley screamed at the sudden intruder, but calmed when he noticed it was Yuna. "Yuna, he has a cold" Pleakley said calmly. "Look at him Pleakley! Does this look like a cold to you?" She shouted at him. That woke Stitch up, and he began to cry again. "Oh my...Little Monster?" Pleakley asked.

Stitch sobbed, holding his head as if it was about to explode. "Make it stop! Naga, it hurts, make it stop!" he cried. Pleakley went pale at the sight, running up the stairs. Yuna followed. She tried to soothe Stitch while waiting for Jumba to answer. "Shhh, go back to sleep Stitch, go back to sleep" she tried to say. He only sobbed louder into her shoulder. He began to cough uncontrollably. "..Ahh! Jumba, of all the times you chose not to answer!" Pleakley shouted, banging the table. He ran back over to Yuna and looked at Stitch. He took him from her arms.

"Go get him some water from the kitchen" Pleakley shouted. "But, Pleakley!" "Ahhooow!" Stitch screamed in pain, holding his head. "Go, and get him a bowl too!" he ordered. Yuna finally realized the longer she waited, the more pain Stitch was in. She ran and quickly got a large bowl and a glass of water. Pleakley on the other hand, turned on the Fusion Chamber, and set Stitch in it. Stitch was holding his head in pain, trembling, and rocking side to side slowly. Tears streamed down his face, and he cried out for someone to make it stop. His head felt like hammers were banging directly on his brain.

"Jumba! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Stitch called. He knew if anyone could help him, his creator could. He always was the one who could fix any problems. He just wanted it to stop. Pleakley got a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. Yuna came up at that moment with the cup of water and the bowl. She was crying from both seeing and hearing her best friend in such pain. "What do we do Pleakley?" Yuna asked. She was shifting nervously, crying and anxious to help her ohana. "I….I don't know Yuna. We...we just have to wait for Jumba to call back" he replied.

They both went back to soothing Stitch, cleaning up any vomit he threw up, and to keeping him both warm and cool. Sometimes he would be sleeping, and other times he would cry out for someone to help him. Jumba was the main person he cried for, followed by Yuna and Lilo. Only one of them was there to calm him down. It was way past midnight when Jumba finally called back. Stitch was asleep and Pleakley and Yuna were, in a word, traumatized. "26 calls Pleakley! Seriously, can evil genius not be gone for more than one day?" Jumba yelled annoyed.

Yuna glared at him, but at hearing Stitch whine, she hushed him and plugged his ears. With that being done, Pleakley gave Jumba a piece of his mind. "Well, maybe if said 'evil genius' weren't wrong about a certain someone having a 'cold', we wouldn't need to call you so much! Do you know what even happened?!" he started. "No, so please to be enlightening Jumba". "Well, your Little Monster does not in fact have a cold. We have no _idea_ what he has! Yuna brought him here early this morning, and guess what?! The Little Monster was bawling and screaming out in pain! He's been on and off throwing up, crying, and coughing, and what were _you_ doing? Off doing whatever it is you evil genius' do! I swear when you get back you'll never hear the end of it!" he ranted.

Jumba groaned. "Pleakley, Jumba is _not_ having time for games! Is needing…" at that moment, all the fighting woke up Stitch, despite the covered ears. He began his routine of crying. "Just look at him Jumba! Look at him and tell us it's a joke!" Pleakley interrupted. Yuna picked him up, Stitch all but sobbing in pain. His head was in a constant exploding pain. His body was on fire, and his lungs felt like they were being stabbed with each breath. "Make it stop! Make it stop, please I'll do anything! Lilo! Yuna, SOMEONE! Please!" He cried. The only pain that topped this one was when his circuits burned out from his glitch.

"Please, Someone! Jumba help me, please! Stitch soka, just make it stop!" he continued. Jumba was rendered speechless. Never had any of his experiments cried out to him like that. With his finest creation being the one to do it made it all the worse. "626...Stitch" he said softly, but firmly. "Oww!" he cried, gripping the fur on his head. "He's not very coherent right now Jumba. He's in too much pain" Yuna choked out. "Pleakley, go in cabinet above Jumba's desk. In there you will find some syringes with a yellow medicine in them" Jumba said.

Pleakley followed his orders like clockwork, picking up a small syringe. "Inside is sedative that will knock 626 out for 12 hours. Give shot to him in his thigh" Jumba ordered. Pleakley tried, but Stitch kept thrashing. "Stitch, shhh, it's ok, I'm here, shhh" Yuna whispered in his ear. He let out a choked sob and shook his head. "Make it stop, it hurts!" he cried out. Yuna took a quick seat in the open Fusion Chamber and began her normal routine of trying to get him back to sleep. She began to sing her Ichariba Chode song while rubbing his back.

He stopped thrashing but was curled up on his side, bawling. She took the syringe from Pleakley and positioned it on his thigh. She bit her lip and lightly stabbed it in, earning a small shriek from Stitch. She picked him back up and continued with her singing, and before long Stitch was knocked out in her arms. She broke down crying afterward. "Jumba is leaving right now. Will be home before noon tomorrow" Jumba said, pressing a few buttons on his ship. Pleakley was sitting next to Yuna rubbing her and Stitch's back.

"Keep him sedated until Jumba gets back" Jumba said finally, turning off his camera. Neither Yuna or Pleakley said anything for awhile. It was quiet aside from Yuna's crying until a phone rang. Pleakley got up to get it. "Hello?" he said. "Oh, hey Tigerlily. Yep, she's right here. Look, now isn't the best time to be giving any lectures. The Little Monster is badly sick, and it took until a few minutes ago for Jumba to call back. You what? Alright then, why don't you come over hear and listen to him scream bloody murder in pain! That's what he's been doing every moment he's awake!"

Yuna lifted her head up from Stitch's fur. She was in no mood to hear Tigerlily yelling at her. "Well, that's because Jumba showed us where the sedatives are! Fine! If you wanna come over and see for yourself, go for it! But it's _your_ funeral!" Pleakley finally shouted, slamming the phone back onto the wall. Back with Tigerlily, she seriously thought Stitch was faking it. She locked up the house and made her way to Jumba and Pleakley's house, ready to give both Stitch and Yuna a piece of her mind. When she approached however, she saw a few neighbors out.

"Hey, do you live here?" one guy asked. "No, but my friends do" she answered in her sweet voice. The guy looked crabby and mad. "Well, tell them to stop screaming in there! It's almost one o' clock in the morning, and _some_ people need to sleep!" He shouted, heading back into his house with a few other angry neighbors following. She would never admit it, but that startled her more then anyone would ever know. She went into the pink house and dropped her bag on the couch. She walked upstairs to Jumba's lab, seeing Pleakley asleep in Jumba's chair.

Yuna was sitting on a stool next to the Fusion Chamber, Stitch inside of it. Tigerlily didn't keep an angry face as the scene was sad. The air in the room was empty feeling, and it affected her greatly. She walked over to the Fusion Chamber and looked at Stitch inside. Although sedated, he was pale and shivering. He was still in his onesie, a rare sight for Tigerlily, and he was curled into a ball. Yuna didn't look at her as she spoke. "He can't fake a high fever like this, or s..screams like that. He's never been sick before, so how would he know what it's like?" she said with a hoarse voice of her own. Tigerlily didn't say anything. They both just watched him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Yuna was the first one to wake up the next day. She awoke to the sound of a landing ship. It took her a few seconds for her brain to catch up, but when it did she realized that it must have been Jumba returning. Tigerlily was nowhere in sight and Pleakley was still slumped in Jumba's chair, asleep. Yuna sat up from the glass of the Fusion Chamber and looked down at the shivering form before her. Not much had changed about Stitch in the time she'd been asleep. In fact, he actually looked paler if she was being honest.

She looked at the bar lines on the screen next to the glass to see the first bar and half of the second were no longer green like they should be. She gasped as, only in dire times had those green bars ever went down. She put her hand on the glass, too worried for her own good. Jumba came up the steps not a few minutes later. She looked at him disheartened. Jumba set some of his things down, and walked over to the chamber to look at his creation.

He was quiet as he observed his experiment. Yuna couldn't read his expression when he looked at the green chart that showed Stitch's health status. "If correct, have another hour before sedation wears off. Can be doing tests until then" he said suddenly. Opening the machine, Jumba grabs his best creation and looks him up and down. Stitch never wore his onesie anymore, and when he did was usually for a special reason. Or a bad one. So, Yuna watched for the next hour as Jumba ran blood tests, did scans, ran labs. Never once did her eyes leave her best friend. Jumba was looking on his computer when Stitch began to wake up.

It started as a twitch of his fingers, then a flick of his ears. Having been watching him for the past hour, Yuna noticed right away as he began waking up. "Jumba, I think he's waking up!" Yuna said, jumping up, and running over to the table he was on. She ran her hand through the fur on his head, trying to sooth him before he started crying again. He began moving more and more as he came to, whining every now and then.

Jumba eyed him every few minutes, but kept his attention on the screen in front of him, typing faster than any human could. It was only when Stitch cracked his eyes open did Jumba remove himself from the screen. "Stitch? How are you feeling?" Yuna asked. Stitch didn't respond, he just looked around in a daze. "Is still sedated little girl. Just not enough to keep him unconscious" Jumba answered. He held a light up to Stitch's eyes, flashing the light back and forth. It took Stitch a few seconds to respond to the light, flinching and shutting his eyes again. "Reactions are slow, even for sedative" Jumba thought out loud.

He snapped his fingers right at his ears and it only registered a few seconds later, much like his eyesight. Stitch began his typical whining, curling more into his stomach like before. Yuna was about to sooth him when Jumba pulled him over to his metal desk. He placed a large finger on Stitch's abdomen and he flinched. "Stomach is sensitive" he mumbled. Stitch began to sob now, clawing at his head like before. Jumba noticed this instantly and began to pry his little blue paws away from his head. "626, look at me" Jumba asked firmly.

Stitch didn't. His head moved around in a daze, like delirium. He was rasping in breaths and coughing harshly. Something old, but worse in his case. At that moment a machine beeped, catching Jumba's attention. Still holding the sobbing experiment, he picked up the printed results of what appeared to be blood test results. "Huh.." he said, giving Stitch a strange look. "What? What is it?" Yuna burst out, extremely worried. "Results are showing that 626 had caught Earth pneumonia. But, even with experiments, shouldn't be this bad" he mumbled, handing Stitch over to Yuna who was looking a bit dumbstruck.

"Pn..pneumonia?" Yuna gasped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Everyone! I know, I know, this isn't a Lilo and Stitch story, but I thought of this idea and thought it would be worth a shot. Anime or not, let me know what you think; if you like it, or if you don't. Should be interesting either way.**


End file.
